AKATSUKI VS KONOHA
by viviribis
Summary: HOLA... AMMM PUES NO C RESUMIR PERO BUENO... ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC QUE SUBO EN LA WEB .. TRATA DE UN ROMANCES ENTRE NEJIHINATA Y PAINKONAN PERO CON UN POCO DE ACCION Y CARISMA... EN FIN .. ESTA HISTORIA ES LARGA MUY LARGA POR LO QUE LA DIVIDO EN PARTES... ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO SI MAS QUE DECIR .. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VISITAR MI BLOG .. SE ESPERAN COMENTARIO, QUEJAS Y DE TODO :
1. Chapter 1

HOLA.. BIEN PRIMERAMENTE LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR VISITAR MI BLOG . PERO BUENO .. ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC QUE SUBO .. ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO . ME GUSTARIA SABER OPINIONES. DUDAS. RECLAMOS Y DE TODO SE VALE ... ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA EN VARIOS CAPITULOS Y LAS PAREJAS AKI DADAS SON LA DE PAINKONAN Y LA NEJIHINATA. COMO ANTES YA LES DIJE ESPERO Y LES GUSTE .. DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ...

LPAS PAREJAS EN ESTA HISTORIA... ES NEJIHINATA ... Y PAINKONAN .. ESPERO LES GUSTE... DISCULPE MI HUMOS CHAFA :)

ESTO TIENE DE TODO .. ROMANCE, ACCION , SUSPENSO Y DEMAS , tambien groserias ¡ DISFRUTENLO!

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración y diálogos.

_acciones, ubiicaciones y aportaciones de la autora_

"pensamientos"

**LA BUSQUEDA DEL BYAKUGAN**

**( parte uno)**

**_un dia normal en konoha... el sol daba todo su calor.. todos muy felices y trankilos _**

Tsunade: _ AHhhhh... _tiene ya casi seis meses que no han llegado malas ni nuevas noticias para mandar a los ninjas afuera para almenos que se entretengan en elgo ya que han de estar muy aburridos... ya se ... ¡ SHIZUNE !

Shizune: ¡ si, Tsunade - Sama !

Tsunade: ve a ver en las demas oficinas si no ha llegado alguna noticia reciente.

Shizune: entendido tsunade- same , compermiso

**_- Despues de varias horas buscando en las oficinas algunos articulos recientes..._**

Shizune: ( _entrando desesperadamente a la oficina de la hokage ) .. _¡ tsunade - sama !

Tsunade : ¡ que pasa ! ( _alertada)_

Shizune: ¡ hay malas noticias... AKATSUKI a vuelto a mover ficha !

Tsunade: akatsuki ( _pensativa ) ... _¡ shizune !

Shizune: si , tsunade- sama

Tsunade: llama a todos los jounin desocupados de la aldea ok .

Shizune: esta bien hokage -sama ... compermiso

**_- durante la busqueda de los ninjas desocupados se encontraban : neji, hinata, ten- ten, kiba, kakashi, zakura y shikamaru... neji estaba entrenando muy duro para volverse mas fuerte , aunque pensando en como va a decirle a ten-ten que el no la quiere ( son novios).. ... pero algo lo interrumpe._**

Shizune : neji , que bueno que te encuentro

Neji: ohhh... shizune sensei ¿que pasa ?... ( _intrigado)_

Shizune: te tengo una noticia ... AKATSUKI esta de regreso

Neji: de nuevo .. esta vez que estaran tramando esa organizacion?

Shizune: pues segun la poca informacion que tenemos .. su mision es el conseguir el byakugan

Neji: (_enojado_) ¡ que ! ¡ no puede ser ! .. debo de avisarle a hinata- sama de inmediato.

Shizune: neji, tu ve a buscar a hinata ya que mañana por la mañana iroemos a la mision .. esta bien

Neji: ok .. entendido , bueno ire a alarmarla

-**_ Neji va a la casa de hinata para decrila la noticia ..._**

Neji: (_llega corriendo y aventando todo lo que se encuentra )_ ¡ hinata-sama !... ¡¿ en donde esta ?!... tengo algo urgente que decirle.

_**- Neji revisa toda la casa de hinata y solo se encuentra al padre de hinata **_

Neji: buenas tarde Hiashi, hinata-sama... ¿ en donde esta ?

Hiashi: .. Hinata por el momento no esta aki... me dijo que iva a entrenar frente al templo

Neji: ok .. muchas gracias (_ sale corriendo)_

**_- despues de correr desesperadamente, neji por fin encuentra a hinata_**

Neji: ¡ hinata - sama !, que bueno que esta aki (_ gritando muy agitado_)

Hinata: neji- kun , ¿ que sucede ? .. ¿ por que vienes demasiado agitado?

Neji: hinata-sama , le tengo una noticia muy importante ya que AKATSUKI viene por el byakugan y de seguro vendran por usted.

Hinata: amm... (_peocupada ) .._pero y tu neji .. ¿ que vas a hacer?

Neji: no se preocupe por mi, mañana iremos a una mision pra capturar a akatsuki

Hinata: ok neji... pero tengan cuidado ya que akatsuki es muy peligroso es de rango S

Neji: sin preocupaciones hinata-sama

**_- en ese momento cuando hinata y neji estaban a punto de irse empezo a llover demasiado fuerte asi que se fueron a refujiar a una arbol muy grande donde contemplaban la lluvia y platicando acerca de su infancia y de como se planeara para la emboscada a akatsuki... Minutos despues la lluvia se habia calmado , entonces hinata y neji se levantaron.. a la hora de que hinata se levanta se tropieza con una piedra lacual ocasiono que cayera en los brazos de neji... se provoco un gran silencio y neji y hinta se quedarion viendo fijamente ..._**

Hinata: _( sonrojada )_ ... per.. don.. perdon neji- kun no fue mi intencion .

Neji: (_sonrrojado) .._ no se preocupe hinata-sama

_**- los dos ninjas de konoha se deciden dejar de abrazar y simplemente se van caminando a una cierta distancia ambos muy sonrrojados.**_

Neji: " .. hum? .. que es esa sensacion tan calida y hermosa que senti al abrazar a hinata- sama ? ... ademas ¿ por que estaba demasiado nervioso .. mientras que con ten- ten nunca he sentido esa sensacion?... sera que... ammm... no ... lo .. creo "

**_- hinata volteo para ver a neji y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pensativo ademas de muy sonrrojado y la chica del byakugan le pregunta a neji._**

Hinata: ¿ que pasa neji , te sucede algo ? ..¿ te sientes mal ? .. ¿ en que piensas?

Neji: ahhh... no , nada hinata- sama , no es nada ( _responde de una forma muy distraido )_

Hinata: bueno ... y en que piensas ?.

Neji: ( _improvisando) .. ummmmhh..._estaba pensando en una plan para embosacar a akatsuki

Hinata: ohhh .. buena idea neji

Neji: hinata - sama devemos de darnos prisa he ir con tsunade- sama

Hinata: hi

**_- Hinata y nejo se dieron prisa para llegar con la hokage_**

**_.. mientras tanto en akatsuki..._**

Pain: bien .. como ya saben los llame a esta reunion para asignarles nuestra siguiente mision (_hablando en un tono muy serio como siempre )_

Hidan: _(gritando de una forma muy infantil y furioso )_.. ¡ HAAA! ... ¡ OTRA VEZ CON TUS ESTUPIDAS MISIONES ... Y QUE HAY DE MI RELIGION HE ?

Kakuzu: callate hidan que el lider esta dando ordenes, ademas tenemos que respetarlo ya que hay una buena recompensa por los sambis y por las demas bestias.

Hidan: ¡ oye kakuzu ... que tu solamente piensas en el dinero?!

Kakuzu: de echo hidan para que tu vivas necesitas del dinero ... el dinero es la rama principal de la vida y una de las causas que esta echo akatsuki es para recolectar dinero... aaahh y con relacion a tu religion creo que nadie le importa esa proqueria (_ hablando en un tono de burla )._

Hidan: ¡ oye ... oye kakuzu.. mas repesto a tus superiores he ... te odio como no tienes idea ... y un dia cuando menos te lo esperas te matare y hare un ritual para que asi jashin- sama te castigue de por vida ..!.. hasta en tu muerte sufriras ! jajajajajajajaj (_ hablando en tono un tanto sadico.. y muy macabro)_

Kakuzu: haha... comensaras con tus malditas blasfemias

Deidadra: " ahi.. estoy idiotas ya van a comenzar a pelear .. como si los dos fueran tan importantes en esta organizacion ... uno no para de decir pendejada y media y el otro es un maldito tacaño y amargado ... aaahhhh ( _suspiro)_ cuanto mas tardara eso... haran record el dia de hoy como cada junta ..ya ni tobi hace estas inmadureces "...

-_**mientras hidan y kakuzu se pelean verbalmente ... entre religion y dinero ... ... 10 minutos despues **_

Hidan: ¡te matare y asi jashin- sama te castigara !

Kakuzu: callete Hidan respetame por que mas poderoso y fuerte que tu ademas tengo derecho de antiguedad en esta organizacion por lo tanto yo gano

Hida: ¡ pedazo de viejo!... la antiguedad no importa aki .. eso sinceramente me interesa un comino... si eres mas anciano que yo o no.. ¡ maldito viejo avaro !

Tobi: (_aburrido y arto )_demonios... deidara- sempai ... esto cuanto mas va a tardar ... que isimos nosotros para merecer semejante castigo ... ooo ... por favor ayuda ...

**BIEN CHICOS CON ESTE PEQUEÑO PERO INSIGNIFICANTE INTRODUCCION DE MI HISTORIA ME PASO A RETIRAR ... ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO..**

**SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS, RECLAMOS, FELICITACIONEES Y DE TODO .. MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**TAMBIEN CUALQUIER APORTACION O DUDA .. ESTARE CHECANDO Y ACTUALIZANDO ESTE BLOG...**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS **


	2. AKATSUKI VS KONOHA SEGUNDO CAPITULO

¡ QUE ONDA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ! .. COMO USTEDES LO PIDIERON .. EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA DEL PRIMER CAPITULO TITULADO " LA BUSQUEDA DEL BYAKUGAN" ... ESPERO Y LA DISFRUTEN. Y DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD GRACIAS :D...

BIEN COMENCEMOS EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ... SE ACEPTAN COMO SIEMPRE COMENTARIOS DE CUALQUIER TIPO ... ESTO TIENE DE TODO .. ROMANCE, ACCION , SUSPENSO Y DEMAS , tambien groserias ¡ DISFRUTENLO!

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración y diálogos.

_acciones, ubiicaciones y aportaciones de la autora_

"pensamientos"

**LA BUSQUEDA DEL BYAKUGA **

**( SEGUNDO CAPITULO )**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ...

Hidan: ¡te matare y asi jashin- sama te castigara !

Kakuzu: callete Hidan respetame por que mas poderoso y fuerte que tu ademas tengo derecho de antiguedad en esta organizacion por lo tanto yo gano

Hida: ¡ pedazo de viejo!... la antiguedad no importa aki .. eso sinceramente me interesa un comino... si eres mas anciano que yo o no.. ¡ maldito viejo avaro !

Tobi: (_aburrido y arto )_demonios... deidara- sempai ... esto cuanto mas va a tardar ... que isimos nosotros para merecer semejante castigo ... ooo ... por favor ayuda ...

FIN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ... :D

- _Akatsuki tiene problemas, mientras konoha piensa en atacar a akatsuki..._

Ten- Ten: bien.. ya que tambien soy jounin puedo ur a la misma mision con mi amado Neji .. Por cierto voy a ir por el ya que me puedo ir con el y declararle mi amor que le tengo a el y el me dira que me ama y pronto nos casaremos ya que somos el uno para el otro... bien basta de platicas y me dare prisa e ire por el .

-**_ten- ten llega a la casa de neji y solamente se encuentra a su tio Hiashi.._**

Ten- ten: buenas tardes Hiashi .. amm.. ¿ No se encuentra Neji?

Hiashi: hola ten- ten , hee... neji no esta por ahora , al parecer creo que se fue con Hinata para decirle una noticia muy importante.

Ten- ten: Uhmmm... y ¿ no sabe en donde o en que direccion se fue ?.

Hiashi: la verdad creo que se fue hacia el templo

Ten- ten: ok , muchas gracias Hiashi

**_- Ten- ten sale y se va en direccion en donde se fue Neji. al caminar unos pasos, ten- ten se encuentra a Neji junto con Hinata , ten- ten enojada ve que neji traia la sudadera de hinata en la manos..._**

Ten- ten : ¡ nej!i... ¡¿en donde estabas?... yo desesperada buscandote y tu con Hinata...¿ que no ves que me preocupas ?!

Neji: ¡oh ! ten-ten lo siento tanto, lo que pasa esque hay una urgencia .

Ten- ten : (_interrumpe lo que neji decia y ella con un contraste de celos y enojo)_ ¡ no , nada de urgencias por que si fuera una urgencia ustedes dos estarian corriendo y solo te veo caminando muy trankilo con hinata .

Neji: uhmm.. mira ten- ten , hinata y yo venimos corriendo desde el templo (_muy muy lejos)_ y hace menos de 100 metros que dejamos de correr y nos tomamos un ligero descanso.

Hinata: (_interrumpe sonrrojadamente) _asi es ten-ten no te enojes ya que se que neji y tu tienen una relacion amorosa y no me gustaria ser la oveja negra de este amor.

Ten- ten: ok esta bien pero ¿ cual es esa mision tan urgente?.. me la podrian decir

Neji: claro , pero mientras te decimos vallamos caminando aprisa con tsunade- sama

Hinata y Ten- ten : ok .. entendido

Neji: tsunade-sama encontro un reporte de que akatsuki se esta moviendo por todos lados para encontrar al byakugan

Ten- ten: (_interrumpe).._pero .. ¿ por que buscan esos tipos al byakugan y no a otro ?

Neji: lo que pasa es que en toda la historia ninja solo existen tres tipos de ojos ..

ten- ten : ¿ tres clases de ojos? (_intrigada_)

Neji: asi es ... mira el primer ojo y el mas poderoso es el llamado rinnengan _( el que posee pain)_ esa clase de ojo es el mas poderoso ya que permite controlar seis cuerpos al mismo tiempo con independencia propia, para reconocerse mejor, aquel que lo posea se pueden notar unos patrones de ondas formadas en su ojo.

Ten- ten: wuau ... al parecer es muy poderoso el rinnengan

Neji: asi es.. bien el segundo ojo es el sharingan ya que posee tecnicas de ilusion tal como es de sasuke uchiha .. ese no lo explicare ya que tenemos un poco mas de conocimientos acerca de esos ojos... lo unico extraño de esos ojos es que posee tres tipos de fases las cuales desconosco.

Ten- ten: ooooo... en realidad esos ojos son impresionantes y extraños , entonces el tercer ojo es el byakugan..

Neji: asi es ... al parecer .. akatsuki tiene dos ... el sharingan de itachi uchiha y el rinnengan de pain

Hinata: bueno .. basta de charlas y pongamos mas velocidad.. si no llegaremos con tsunade-sama muy tarde

Neji y Ten- ten : ok

**_- Neji , ten- ten y hinata llegan con tsunade ... al llegar neji le dice a tsunade_**

Neji: tsunade-sama por aqui le traigo a alguien muy especial

Tsunade: si ... pero creo que hinata ya sabe la situacion no?

Hinata: si tsunade-sama, neji- kun me conto todo y los dos vamos a estar muy alerta de esto ok.. no se preocupe lo tenemos bajo control.

Tsunade: esta bien hinata.. te voy a dar una oportunidad de que tu misma te protejas por lo tanto tendremos que actuar tranquilos les quedo claro?... entonces se cancela la mision y todo que vuelva a la normalidad.

Hinata, Ten- ten y Neji: ok tsunade - sama no se preocupe

Tsunade : ok... bueno ¡ retirada !

Hinata, Neji, ten- ten : ¡ si ! .. compermiso

tsunade : si

**_- ya fuera de la oficina de la hokage_**

**__**Hinata: bueno creo que me ire con mi padre

Neji: ummmm... oye hinata- sama espereme ya la acompaño ya que no la dejare sola.

Ten- Ten: ¡ OYE NEJI ! mejor ven conmigo a comer un helado ( _agarra a neji y se van )_

Neji: ahh.. pero ten- ten solo quiero protegerla ya que para mi es alguien muy especial

Ten- ten: (_ataque de celos)_ ahhh !... osea que yo valgo menos que hinata ? .. ademas neji hoy cumplimos 6 meses de novios recuerdas?

Neji: ahhh es cierto , bueno entonces que te parece se vamos a comer ramen ?

Ten- ten: me parece bien pero tu pagas...

Neji:_ ( molesto )_.. umm ok.. esta bien la cuenta corre por mi

_**- mientras neji y ten- ten se dirijen a comer ramen ... hinata se dirige con su padre**_

**__**Hinata: ummm (_suspira )..._creo que ha neji- kun lo tienen muy atado al cuello . en fin ire con mi padre, pero ¿ que fue esa sensacion que tuve con neji, mientras que con naruto no ciento nada al estar con el ?

**_- Ten- ten y neji comen ramen.. hinata se dirije a su hogar y todo marca bien en el pueblo de konoha... mientras que despues de 2 horas akatsuki sigue en pelea... :/_**

**__**Hidan: (_irritado como siempre ) _¡ como lo oyes kakuzu.. te arrancare la cabeza y se los dare a los animales hahahahha ! ( _risa macabra)_

_**-mientras kakuzu y hidan seguian su pelea... los demas miembros de akatsuki se durmieron del aburrimiento.**_

_****_tobi: (_ sueño: ¡ tobi es un buen chico !_)

Deidara: ZzZzZz... ZzZzZz ( _sueño: ¡ tobi.. ahora conoceras el poder de mi arte !.. hum... ¡ katsu! hahahaa )_

kisame: ZzZzzz...ZZzzZ ( _sueño: esa pareja zombie .. es un maldito fracaso )_

Itachi: ZzZzZzZz...ZzZzZz

Zetsu: ZzZz...ZzZz (_sueño: y bien hermosa como te llamas * dirijiendose a una flor * )_

Pain: _( frustado , aburrido y enojado ).._¡ por favor con un maldito carajo, que no pueden cerrar su pinche ozico?! llevan 2 horas gritando como idiotas acerca de dinero y religion !

Konan: _(sorprendida ) " ¡ uhmm !... nunca habia visto a pain gritado de ese modo , es mas ni siquiera lo habia visto aburrido pero que bien que ya los puso en su lugar a ese para de idiotas "_

Kakuzu: esta bien tu ganas solamente por que eres el lider

Hidan : ummm.. tu no me puedes dar ordenes .. ademas me importa un carajo si eres el jefecito ehh ... por que nunca te are caso.

Pain: hidan... no estes probando mi paciencia por que me conoceras

Kakuzu: hidan.. calla tu puto ozico y trankilizate

Hidan: haha... como si me fueras a hacer algun daño.. ademas nunca te he visto pelear desde que entre a akatsuki.

Pain: en verdad mes estas fastidiando, pero no te are nada ya que con basuras como tu no se merecen mi fuerza.

Hidan: ¡ claro .. por que te da mierdo de que te gane verdad ? !

Pain: ( _molesto)_ si en verdad quieres conocerme ni tu me verias cuando este alado de tu hombro

Hidan: ¡ en ese entonces estara muerto IDIOTA !

Pain : (_ irritado )_ retractate por tus palabras hidan

Hidan : ¡ IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO , CARA PERFORADA ... NO ERES DIGNO DE SER UN LIDER!

**_-Pain simplemente se molesta y se acerca tan rapido que nadie lo pudo ver _**..

Hidan : (_shock) _" ¡ uhhhh!... co... mo... no puede ser ... te mirava fijamente hace unos segundos y ahora estas alado de hombro"

Pain: _(con voz seca y muy seria )... _lo bueno esque para ese entonces yo ya estaria muerto ... verdad ¿hidan?

Konan: " pain por favor no actives tu rinnengan.. no quieras causar una catastrofe "

**BIEN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ... SE TERMINO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ... ESPERO Y LO ALLAN DISFRUTADO... :)HIBA A SEGUIRLE PERO ME AGARRO LA NOCHE Y MAÑANA HAY ESCUELA JAJAJAJA... RECUERDEN .. ESPRO SUS COMENTARIOS... YA SEAN DUDAS QUEJAS, SUJERENCIAS ...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Y FINAL DE CAPITULO 1

HOLA DE NUEVO … BIEN EL TERCER CAPITULO AHORA QUE TENGO TIEMPO LO SUBIRE…DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR COMENTAR …:D… COMO SIEMPRE ESTE ES EL TERCER CAPITULO DEL PRIMER TITULO " LA BUSQUEDA DEL BYAKUGAN ".

BIEN COMO SIEMPRE LO DIGO … ESPERO Y LE SEA DE SU AGRADO… SE ACEPTAN COMO SIEMPRE TODO TIPO DE COENTARIOS.. QUEJAS Y SUJERENCIAS TODO SE ACEPTA CON UNA GRAN SONRISA :D.

LOS CAPITULOS AKI DESARROLLADOS PUEDEN CONTENER ACCION, DRAMA, HUMOR , SUSPENSO, LEMON ( O COMO SE ESCRIBA ) .. ASI COMO MAL VOCABULARIO …..

DE NUEVO LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR MI ORTOGRAFIA NO MUY BUENA..Y MI HUMOR UN TANTO SIMPLE PERO AGO LO QUE PUEDO … BIEN ¡ COMENCEMOS XD ¡!...

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración y diálogos.

_acciones, ubiicaciones y aportaciones de la autora_

"pensamientos"

**LA BUSQUEDA DEL BYAKUGAN**

**( TERCER CAPITULO )**

RECAPITULACION :

Hidan : (_shock) _" ¡ uhhhh!... co... mo... no puede ser ... te mirava fijamente hace unos segundos y ahora estas alado de hombro"

Pain: _(con voz seca y muy seria )... _lo bueno esque para ese entonces yo ya estaria muerto ... verdad ¿hidan?

Konan: " pain por favor no actives tu rinnengan.. no quieras causar una catastrofe"

FIN DE RECAPITULACION

Pain: hidan ahora deja de estar diciendo como de costumbre estupideces , asi que acomoda tus pies alado de kakuzu

Hidan: si … " ¡ TSK!.. me agarro distraído

Kakuzu: idiota

Hidan: ¡ cállate kakuzu ¡!

Pain: tobi, deidara, zetsu , kisame , itachi ya despierten ( _a cada uno le da una patada en el tracero)_

Tobi: (_asustado ) ¡ _AAAAAHHH ¡! … oh madre mia por poco y tobi muere con tan tremedo susto … hoo que alivio creo ya termino todo este enrrollo

Kisame: y bien , podemos seguir con la junta de una vez por todas?

Pain: esta bien .. como les decía antes de la estúpida interrumpcion…. Sabemos muy bien que akatsuki tiene grandes dominios y esos son el sharingan de itachi y mi rinnengan , pero tenemos un punto ciego..

Tobi: asi?... y cual es ese punto ciego que tiene akatsuki líder .. a tobi le gustaría saber

Deidara: ¡ TOBI ¡!... ¡ no andes interrumpiendo al líder cuando hable! … hum

Tobi: (_frotándose la cabeza ) …_ hahahaha … lo siento deidara- sempai y mil disculpas líder J.. tobi no interrumpirá mas

Pain: bueno , procigamos .. ese punto ciego es el byakugan, asi que los llame para que les asigne la misión del cual tenemos que capturar ese byakugan, pero al parecer no es muy sencillo capturarlo…. ¿ alguna opinión o duda?...

Kisame: perdón la interrumpcion líder .. pero yo he escuchado hacerca de ese ojo y se quien y de donde es el byakugan…. Proviene de la familia hyuga y son dos chiquillos de konoha…

Pain : bien .. continua…. ¿ sabes sus nombres de esos chicos?

Kisame: por supuesto … sus nombres de los portadores son Hinata hyuga y Neji hyuga, al parecer la chica no posee gran poder pero con el chico hay que tener cuidado ya que creo que es peligroso

Pain : muy buena aportación kisame .. gracias

Kisame: si.. no es nada

Pain: bien .. entonces debemos hacer una emboscada tipo B ( _en mi historia es una infiltración)_, cada quien sabe como actuar por lo cual no necesitamos entrenamiento…

Itachi : amm.. antes de retirarnos me gustaría hacer una aportación

Pain: bien .. dila de una buena vez

Itachi: bien…. Dentro de 1 semana konoha hace una gran celebración y todos están divirtiéndose por la gran victoria que se obtuvo al parecer creo hace unos 100 años por lo que dejan campo abierto… tengo entendido que dicha celebración comienza como a las 3 p.m y dura aproximadamente 7 dias .

Pain: ok, entonces tenemos 1 semana para prepararnos.. dentro de una semana nuestro punto de reunión va a hacer justo aki a las 5 de la tarde .. entendido?

Todos: si.. entendido

Pain: por cierto hidan … esto no se quedara asi.. asun no se ha terminado

Hidan : _( sonriendo )_ haha…. Sabría que dirias eso… me parece perfecto (_ se retira )_

**_-Después de que todos los akatsuki se retiraron .. konan y pain hicieron una charla_**

Konan: pain … ¿ por que te pones de ese modo he?

Pain: _( mirando hacia el cielo evadiendo la pregunta de konan)…_ al parecer mas tarde va a llover será mejor que nos retiremos de aki antes de que pesquemos un resfriado y asi akatsuki tendrá una cevera desventaja

Konan: si.. tienes razón .. " tal vez quieres demostrarle a hidan tu poder ..PAIN " _ ( mientras pensaba eso .. se lo quedaba viendo fijamente )_

**_-se retiran ambos … en konoha todo empieza a alarmarse pero se notan trankilos . neji y ten- ten comen ramen , hinata se puso a entrenar mas duro y los demás tambien …. Mientras tanto con neji y ten- ten … ten- ten le pregunta._**

Ten- ten: neji… ammm ¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Neji: claro… que sucede

Ten. Ten : ¿ aun me amas?

Neji: por que esa clase de pregunta ten- ten

Ten- ten: lo que pasa esque te noto muy distante de mi y muy apegado con hinata

Neji: _( suspiro)_ creo que tu nunca vas a entender eso

Ten – ten: entender que?

Neji: ya te he dicho que hinata y yo solo somo muy buenos primos, es por eso que soy asi con ella , además hinata- sama ahora anda en problemas.. debo de apoyarla en todo

Ten- ten: ¡ aisi , aisi .. hinata, hinata , hinata ¡! _ ( comportándose muy payasa )_ sabes que neji?.. mejor ya teminamos si?.. contigo no se puede .. yo me largo (_ten- ten le avienta el ramen en la cara de neji)_

Neji: " gracias al cielo que ya termino todo … bien creo que me ire a entrenar .. nunca se sabe cuando akatsuki atacara"

**-3 dias después…**

Neji: haaaa … _(suspirando muy aburrido) _ al parecer esa noticia con akatsuki era falsa (_mientras caminaba voltea y se encuentra un anuncio pegado que decía)_

Anuncio: ven y diviértete con nosotros por nuestra victoria. No se te olvide traer pareja y habrá muchos regalos..

Neji: ummm… bueno voy a ver si hinata – sama quiere ir al evento

**-neji se dirije hacia la casa de hinata cuando ambos se encuentran…**

Hinata: ¡ohh!.. neji- kun que sorpresa ( _sonrrojada)_

Neji: lo mismo digo hinata- sama (_sonrrojado le pregunta )_.. este .. amm quisiera saber si querias ir al baile de celebración el viernes

Hinata: heee… lo mismo te hiba a preguntar yo neji..

Neji: ok.. lo tomare como un si…. Bueno entonces el viernes a las 2 pm paso por tu a tu casa .. esta bien

Hinata: deacuerdo neji.

**_-ambos se retiraron a sus casas muy alegres… mientras el lidre de akatsuki hace ordenes a su aldea como mizukage , todo marcha de maravilla…_**

**_Llega el dia de la celebración en konoha y todos se notan muy alegres, trajeados y con mucho ambiente romántico y amistoso…_**

Neji: _( se despierta muy tarde para ir por hinata)_ ¡ ohh! Mierda… se me olvido por completo esto de la celebración .. será mejor que me duche muy rápido e ire por hinata-sama

**_-neji se apresuro demasiado en ducharse pero al salir de la ducha tocan la puerta de su casa…_**

_PUERTA: TOC- TOC- TOC_

Neji: ¡ ya voy! Un momento por favor

**_-neji abre la puerta y ve que es hinata, el so sonrroja demasiado ya que solo tenia puesta una toalla ajustada entre la cintura hasta las rodillas, Hinata se sonrroja demasiado y se voltea.._**

Neji: ¡ haaa! ¡ Hinata- sama! _( le cierra la puerta en la cara)_

Hinata: " valla neji-kun es muy atlético"

**_-neji se viste y se prepara para irse con hinata_**

Neji: _( saliendo de su casa)_ aaa … hinata-sama lo lamento por haber azotado la puerta en su cara.

Hinata: si neji, no te preocupes, no hay problema J

Neji: ok gracias … por cierto buenos días _( dándole un bezo en la mejilla la cual provocha que hinata se sonrrojara)_

Hinata: _( sonrrojada)_… buenos días neji- kun

**-neji y hinata se van rumbo al festival muy contentos y sin preocupaciones**

**BIEN CON ESTO FINALIZA EN LA TERCERA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.. Y SE TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO POR COMPLETO... ESPERO Y ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTAS TRES FASES QUE CONFORMAN MI PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC... COMO ANTERIORMENTE HE DICHO... QUERIDOS LECTORES SE ACEPTA CUALQUIER COMENTARIO... QUEJAS .. DUDAS, SIJERENCIAS, FELICITACIONES ... TODO ES RECIBIDO CON GUSTO :) ... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC..**

**SI DESEAN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA .. DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y CON GUSTO LOS SUBO... EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMA " SECRETOS INFILTRADOS" ... SAYONARA ..:)**

**CUALQUIER COSA CHAVOS... ESTOY PARA SERVIRLE :D**


	4. Chapter 4

¡ HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES DE FANFICTION … AMM BIEN ALGUNOS ANDE HABER LEIDO EL CAPITULO DE SECRETOS INFILTRADOS QUE FUE DEMASIADO CORTO … PERO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE HUBO UN PROBLEMA AL SUBIR LA LECTURA.. Y ME MOCHO MAS DE LA MITAD DEL CAPITULO .. BIEN PUES YA LO VOLVI A SUBIR PERO ESTA VEZ YA LE AGREGE UN POCO MAS DE CONTENIDO..

BIEN COMO SIEMPRE LES COMENTO .. ESPERO COMENTARIOS DE TODA INDOLE… DISCULPAS POR MI ORTOGRAFIA NO MUY BUENA..Y MI HUMOR UN TANTO SIMPLE PERO AGO LO QUE PUEDO … BIEN ¡ COMENCEMOS XD ¡!...

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración y diálogos.

_acciones, ubiicaciones y aportaciones de la autora_

"pensamientos"

**SECRETOS INFILTRADOS**

**(PARTE UNO)**

RECAPITULACION

**_-neji se viste y se prepara para irse con hinata_**

Neji: _( saliendo de su casa)_ aaa … hinata-sama lo lamento por haber azotado la puerta en su cara.

Hinata: si neji, no te preocupes, no hay problema J

Neji: ok gracias … por cierto buenos días _( dándole un bezo en la mejilla la cual provocha que hinata se sonrrojara)_

Hinata: _( sonrrojada)_… buenos días neji- kun

**-neji y hinata se van rumbo al festival muy contentos y sin preocupaciones**

FIN DE RECAPITULACION

**_-toda la gente de konoha esta en el festival numero 100 en la plaza de esta aldea _**_( este festival se realiza cada año ya que hace 100 años konoha junto con otras aldeas lograron formar su paz y libertad, firmando un tratado que le pusieron como nombre " tratado de liberación")__** todos los habitantes de konoha están estrenando trajes, algunos con nuevos zapatos. Otros nuevo estilo, el ambiente en bastante romántico y calido. En todo el rumbo de la aldea esta pegado el itinerario que se realizara durante el evento….. el porter dice lo siguiente:**_

**_(poster)_**

**" ITINERARIO DE LA CELBRACIO N° 100 "**

3:00 pm- 4:00 pm inauguración del evento

4:15 pm- 5:30 pm agradecimientos a los ninjas que dieron la vida por tener libertad en nuestra aldea

5:30 pm- 6:00 pm música " baile"

6:00 pm- 7:00 evento de cortezia

7:00 pm- 9:00 pm obra titulada " 100 años de libertad"

9:00 pm – 12:00 am fuegos artificiales . etc

_Nota: los posters se cabiaran a las 12:00 am del presente dua para no causar confusión se proporcionaran colores:_

Lunes- rojo

Martes- azul

Miércoles- amarillo

Jueves- verde

Viernes- anaranjado

Sábado- blanco

Domingo- negro

.. PARA CUALQUIER INSCRIPCION EN CUALQUIER EVENTO FAVOR DE PASAR A SUBDIRECCION GRACIAS.. ( LA RIFA DEL AUTO SE ARA A LAS 10:00 PM EN EL EDIFICIO DE TECNICAS ESPECIALES..

**_(fin de poster)_**

**_-neji y hinata se van caminando hacia el centr de la aldea y observando como se organizaban las cosas para el evento casi listo, al ver el reloj y sabiendo que faltaba media hora para iniciar el evento neji le dice a hinata:_**

Neji: aaaaa…. Hinata –sama . ¿ no le gustaría ir a pasear a otro lugar hasta que comienze el eveto?

Hinata: si neji pero no una condición

Neji: (_presentando un aspecto de asustado)_ claro lo que usted diga

Hinata: que ya no me menciones como alguien superior (sama) ya que soy tu prima y pues ahí que tratarnos igual ok.. ( _sonríe)_

Neji: si hinata-sama.. haaa lo siento _( sonríe)_.. lo siento J y gracias

Hinata: ok pero no tienes que agradecer nada

Neji: amm entonces ok

Hinata: bien .. y ¿ a donde vamos?

Neji: hummm…. Que te parece si vamos al puente "amanecer " _( este puente se ubicaba encima del rio con arboles de cerezos )_

Hinata: ok neji .. me parece muy buena idea

**_-neji y hinata se van hacia el puete amanecer.. al llegar al puente los dos se dieron cuenta de que los arboles estaban cubiertos del flores de zakura, el pasto era demacido verde, al agua del rio se tornaba muy clara . era un paisaje que cualquier persona solo lo veria en los sueños.. un hemoso paisaje… neji y hinata se sientan a unos cuantos pasos de lado del puente y solo se quedan observando el esplendido paisaje y relajándose… unos minutos después del gran silencio que se escuchaba , hinata interviene…_**

Hinata: neji

Neji: ohh!.. que pasa hinata?

Hinata: ¿ recuerdas cuando peleamos tu y yo en el torneo del konoha para seleccionar a los chunnin?

Neji: haa.. si lo recuerdo bien.. ¿Por qué?

Hinata: pues .. me ha surjido una duda

Neji: aasi?.. y cual es tu duda _(intrigado)_

Hinata: pues mi duda es del por que eras asi de seco y pues demasiado prepotente

Neji: haa… pues la verdad te soy sincero.. pues era asi por que te tenia celos y coraje

Hinata: celos y coraje?

Neji: te tenia celos por que tu eras la " reina" del clan hyugga y coraje por que amm tu tienes un padre y yo no además yo tengo un punto muy débil … es como si mi vida colgara de un hilo _( comienza a lagrimear)_

Hinata: _(le toma el rostro de neji con las dos manos)_ mira neji.. no te preocupes por esas cosas.. tal vez no te comprenda del todo , pero cando me odiabas.. la verdad sentía mucho miedo de morir algún dia sin que supiera como fue .. incluso pensé que mi fin se acercaba después del golpe tan fuerte que me diste en mi pecho en esa pelea.

Neji: si hinata y la verdad lo siento muy terriblemente desde el fondo de mi corazón; pero gracias a esos dolores y derrotas pude madurar y ver la vida de otra manera.. además apenas eramos unos chiquillos y no sabíamos nada .. solo en odio y rencores _( neji abraza fuertemente a hinata y empieza a reir)_

Hinata: en eso si tienes razón neji … solo eramos niños y solo pensábamos en ganar a como diera lugar

**_-neji y hinata se quedan viendo fijamente a los ojos muy sonrrojados los dos chicos del byakugan .. ambos acercándo lentamente sus rostros hasta quedar a milímetros de labio con labio… con movimientos muy leves los labios de los dos chicos de konoha se rosan.. y como si fuera el ultimo dia de sus vidas se comenzaron a besar hasta quedarse sin aire… después de un beso apasionador , ambos jóvenes se separan con un sonrojo enorme y como si hubieran cometido un delito muy grave.. ambos estaban en estado de shock_**

Neji: ¡ ohhh ¡! Hinata discúlpame _( muy apenado)…_ me deje llevar por los impusos en verdad lo siento

Hinata: no te preocupes neji .. es mas si no hubiera querido que pasara eso no hubiera respondido no cres _( sonrojada y muy feliz)_

**_-neji mu apenado solo dirije la vista hacia abajo intentando evadir la pregunta que hinata le comento y pensado en como responder a la pregunta…_**

Neji: hinata.. ya viste la hora? … creo que nos sobrepasamos de tiempo ya que la fiesta de konoha empezó hace una hora .. será mejor que nos apresuremos

Hinata: ohh .. es cierto , bien ahí que darnos prisa por que el bailes es a las 5:30 y nos lleva una hora llegar alla

Neji: bien .. ahí que darnos prisa hinata

Hinata: si neji .. pero antes de que nos demos prisa … te puedo mencionar algo con respecto a lo sucedido?

Neji: ¡ ohhh! .. esta bien .. dime , que sucede hinata

Hinta: pues amm esque yo había querido que pasara esto desde hace 3 años, sin embargo no se daba la oportunidad.. bueno neji te puedo decir que este beso me gusto mucho, no me arrepiento de lo sucedido… y tu que opinas ¿?.. pero creo que no estuvo bien ya que ten- ten a sido " engañada" no?.._( sonrojada)_

Neji: hinata no te preocupes.. presisamente me atrevi a responder el beso por no tengo ninguna culpa de engañar a alguien por que hoy termine con ten- ten… la verdad no era mi tipo.. gracias a dios que la pesadilla termino (_rie)_… bueno hinata demonos prisa para almenos llegar al baile y eso del beso lo solucionaremos después vale..

Hinata: ok neji .. como gustes

**_-neji y hinata se dirijen a la fiesta muy contentos… mientras tanto pain y los demás akatsukis se reúnen para conversar lo de la captura del byakugan_**

Pain: bien.. los llame aquí por el motivo que habíamos acordado hace una semana, espero y esta vez no alla interrupciones absurdas y sin sentido … verdad hidan y kakuzu?

Hidan: si …. Como tu digar líder " _madito tipo perforado" _.. pero recuerda que tenemos una perlea pendiente he? O que acaso tienes miedo? O ya se te olvido..

Kakuzu: ¡ HIDAN ¡! Guarda respeto al líder .. además simplemente nos advirtió .. solo eso

Hidan: Tsk! _(molesto) _pues yo lo tome como ofenza … ¡ oye kakuzu… no te metas en asuntos que no te importan ¡!

Kakuzu:me importa por que por desgracia eres mi compañero

Pain: kakuzu tiene razón .. en ningún momento los ofendi.. simplemente no quiero que se repita o verán el verdadero poder de el rinnengan

Hidan: ¡ ahh .. ya me tienes hasta la madre con eso de tu rinnengan ¡! .. solo con eso te cres poderos pero sin el eres solo escoria… eres simplemete un exiliado mas de tu aldea natal

Konan: " hidan .. cierra tu puto ozico por que eres solo un gusano para pain"

Pain: hidan … conmigo no vas a tener una charla de 2 horas, simplemente te ignorare como siempre lo ago, algún dia tendremos ese encuentro y podemos tener respuestas a nuestras preguntas .. asi que déjame continuar con la reunión ok

Hidan: ja.. ok

Kakuzu: ¡ hidan idiota ¡!

Hadan: ¡ cállate kakuzu!

Pain: bien .. continuo. Hoy se inaugura la fiesta que se hace en konoha, ya sabemos el por que .. bien tengo planeado el no atacarlo ni el primer dia , ni el segundo dia de la fiesta, si no hasta el dia cuatro

Kisame: _(interrumpe)_ eso es para que la gente de konoha durante los primeros días de la fiesta pensaran que vamos a atacar por lo que van a estar alerta , sin embargo como no vamos a interferir esos días bajaran la guardia y podremos entrar mas trankilos a konoha y empezar el ataque cuando menos se lo esperan .. no?

Pain: estas en lo correcto kisame

Deidara: ¡ bien ¡! Entonces .. como se va a planear la emboscada … uhm (_sonríe)_

Pain: bien como les había mencionado anteriormente aremos una emboscada de tipo B , pero se cambiaran algunas cosas que tal vez funcionen

Kakuzu: ¿ tienes algo debajo de la manga verdad?

**BIEN CON ESTE PEQUEÑO TEMA ME PASO A RETIRAR MUCHAS GRACIAS.. SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIO Y DEMAS :) ... MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGO DE FANFICTION POR OCUPAR EL TIEMPO EN ESTA PEQUEÑA LECTURA**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO **

**ATT: VIVIRIBIS**

**SAYONARA :D**


	5. SECRETOS INFILTRADOS SEGUNDA PARTE

Que onda chavos de fanfiction.. como siempre saludándolos diciéndoles que sigo viva en esta web ..ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre .. lo dedico a ustedes … publicare un poco de la continuación de la lectura y como siempre lo ago disculpen faltas de ortografías y demás cosas extrañas que escribo vale J … bueno comencemos

Solo diciéndoles que se aceptan de todo tipo de comentarios sale y cualquier cosa ya saben que pueden comunicarse conmigo por mensajes :D.. basta de charlas .. empezemos el capitulo..

**UNA RECOMENDACIÓN … LEAN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ( CHAPTER 4) ANTES DE LEER ESTE YA QUE SI NO NO LO VAN A ENTENDER .. YA QUE FUE CORREGIDO EL ANTERIOR SALE…. GRACIAS**

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración y diálogos.

_acciones, ubiicaciones y aportaciones de la autora_

"pensamientos"

**SECRETOS INFILTRADOS**

**( SEGUNDA PARTE )**

_Recapitulación:_

Pain: hidan … conmigo no vas a tener una charla de 2 horas, simplemente te ignorare como siempre lo ago, algún dia tendremos ese encuentro y podemos tener respuestas a nuestras preguntas .. asi que déjame continuar con la reunión ok

Hidan: ja.. ok

Kakuzu: ¡ hidan idiota ¡!

Hadan: ¡ cállate kakuzu!

Pain: bien .. continuo. Hoy se inaugura la fiesta que se hace en konoha, ya sabemos el por que .. bien tengo planeado el no atacarlo ni el primer dia , ni el segundo dia de la fiesta, si no hasta el dia cuatro

Kisame: _(interrumpe)_ eso es para que la gente de konoha durante los primeros días de la fiesta pensaran que vamos a atacar por lo que van a estar alerta , sin embargo como no vamos a interferir esos días bajaran la guardia y podremos entrar mas trankilos a konoha y empezar el ataque cuando menos se lo esperan .. no?

Pain: estas en lo correcto kisame

Deidara: ¡ bien ¡! Entonces .. como se va a planear la emboscada … uhm (_sonríe)_

Pain: bien como les había mencionado anteriormente aremos una emboscada de tipo B , pero se cambiaran algunas cosas que tal vez funcionen

Kakuzu: ¿ tienes algo debajo de la manga verdad?

_Fin de recapitulación_

Pain: hmmm ( afirmando con la cabeza )… bien, se comenzara con la infiltracion mañana pero el ataque se hara como dije el cuarto dia….. ….konan

Konan: ¿hmmm? ( sorprendida) ¿ que sucede?

Pain: como konoha no sabe información de ti en akatsuki, tu seras la infiltrada… durante estos días te vas a undir en esa aldea y espiar, estar al tanto de todo ok, por lo cual necesito que dejes tu prenda de la organizacion y tu emblema de al aldea ( aldea de la lluvia).. en ves de ser de la aldea oculta de la lluvia pasaras a la aldea de la luz… entendido.

Konan: de acuerdo

Pain: ok… oye zetsu

Zetsu: umm… si?

Pain: tu cuidaras de konan por medio de tu tecnica… si sucede alguna anomalia hasmelo saber ok.

Zetsu: por supuesto líder, no hay problema

Pain: hidan y kakuzu

Hidan y Kakusu: que sucede

Pain: ustedes atacaran por tierra ok.. pero por debajo de tierra.. y por favor trazen ruta hacia la oficina de la hokage

Hidan: ok.. pero para que quieres que tracemos esa ruta he?

Pain: roben todo lo de akatsuki… toda aquella información.. sean sigiloso.. entendido, esto es para que todo lo conocido sobre akatsuki vuelva a ser desconocido.

Kakuzu y Hidan: ok .. entendido

Pain: deidara y tobi, ustedes por los cielos ok.

Tobi y deidara: uhmm!.. ( afirmando con la cabeza)

Pain: kisame y itachi.. ustedes saben que hacer

Kisame: no te preocupes líder.. lo tenemos bajo control ( sonríe macabramente)

Pain: bien… prepárense ok, esto no será fácil.. nos vemos temprano el cuerto dia ok.. y recuerden lo olviden sus roles .. entendido.

Todos: ok.. entendido

Pain: ok .. entonces retirada

Todos: hummm …. ( se retiran)

**_-zetsu se quedaba para cuidar y guiar a konan con la misión mientras pain se da la vuelta y camina le pregunta a konan._**

Pain: konan ¡!

Konan: que sucede pain

Pain: por favor cuidato mucho ok… en verdad me preocupas .. n podría perdonarme si algo te pasa ( lo dice en tono muy seco como siempre )

Konan: ( sorprendida).. por que dices eso pain?

**_-mientras pain y konan charlaban un rato .. zetsu se escndio para espiar su charla .. puesto que pensaba que algo raro hiba a pasar._**

Konan: no te preocupes pain ok.. pero tu vas a estar solo, además ya sabes que ya estas teniendo consecuencias

Zetsu: " consecuencias?"

Pain: no te preocupes por eso … ya me las arreglare solo ( finge una diminuta sonrisa)

Konan: ( sorprendida) " tenia bastante tiempor que no veía a pain sonreir anque sea fingida la sonrisa.. algo me dice que esta misión no va aser fácil .. ni mucho menos agradable"

Zetsu parte blanca: wuuauu ¡!( sorprendido) ... apoco pain puede sonreir? .. nunca lo había visto poner o fingir una sonrisa

Zetsu parte negra: me has quitadotodas las palabras de mi boca

Zetsu parte blanca: que mas impresiones pasaran he?

Zetsu parte negra: no lo se … ¡ cállate! Y hay que ver que sucede

Zetsu parte blanca: si .. esta bien

**_-mientras pain y konan seguían platicando algo extraño interviene y es la consecuencia del rinnengan de pain_**

Pain: ( gritando y poniéndose de rodillas al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda tapa su ojo izquierdo).. ¡ ahhh ¡!.. mierda no de nuevo!

Konan: ¡ estas bien pain?! ( austada)

Zetsu ( ambas partes) : ¡ ¿Queee?! , que sucede ( impresionado)

Pain: las consecuencias del rinnengan al ser transplantados poseen este tremendo dolor ( le sangra el ojo a pain y poco a poco va perdiendo la vista ).. cada vez es mas intenso el dolor.. no lo soporto ¡!

Konan: tranquilo pain.. llamare a zetsu ( muy asustada y preocupada)

Pain: ¡ NO ¡!... nadie se debe de enterar de esto.. lo peor es que no puedo utilizar el rinnengan en 15 minutos después de esto.

**_-pain se intenta levantar pero lo que provoca es sangrado en su ojo y caerse de sentón_**

Konan: aguanta por favor .. ¡ pain , no me importa lo que te digan, voy por zetsu que el sabe de remedios!

Pain: como quieras.. pero date prisa

**_-mientras ocurria la tragedia .. zetsu al escuchar lo que dijo konan se dirigio rápido y sigilosamente en la posición donde tenia que estar… (en pocas palabras se fue del chisme XD)..llegando a tiempo antes de que llegara konan a pedirle ayuda.. konan llega corriendo a la ubicación de zetsu._**

Konan: ¡ zetsu! ¡ AYUDA ¡!

Zetsu: ( como si no supiera la situación) .. hee?. Que ocurre konan

Konan: zetsu …..es pain … por favor ayúdalo

Zetsu: si .. que le ocurre

Konan: te lo explicare después

Zetsu: ok

**_-al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba pain.. zetsu se da cuenta de que en cuestión de segundo pain había ya derramado cantidades grandes de sangre por el ojo y boca_**

Zetsu: ( impresionado ante la situación desconocida en el )…pain, estas bien?

Pain: no zetsu.. el rinnengan me esta consumiendo .. te lo explico después, por favor has esas gotas que según eran para tranquilizar el chakra del sanbi que campturamos.

Zetsu : OK

**_-despues de 20 minutos todo se trankiliza, mas sin embargo pain quedo muy débil, zetsu revisa el chakra de pain y se impresiona ya que nunca había visto a pain tan débil._**

Zetsu: konan

Konan: si .. que pasa

Zetsu: pain necesita reposo ( pain estaba inconciente) esta noche por lo cual necesito que lo cuides ok.

Konan: ok.. entendido , pero nunca le había pasado esto tan grave

Zetsu: por que?

Konan: el se recuperaba rápido como si no hubiera pasado nada… pero creo que es la primera batalla en dodne queda muy débil

Zetsu: bueno , hay que cuidarlo ok.. el para mi es una gran sujeto ( lo estima mucho) y un gran líder.

Konan : si

**_-zetsu y konan van a recostar a pain a una cama improvisada para que repose_**

Zetsu: bien cualquier cosa hasmelo saber ok.. estare a unos metros para hacer guardia ha y por cierto nadie mas va a saber esto ok

Konan: gracias zetsu-sama ( derrama una lagrima y sonríe consoladamente )

Zetsu: bien .. me retiro

**_-zetsu se retira de la escena y konan y pain se quedan, zetsu vuelve a esconderse para espira a ellos _**

Konan: "que rayos sucede.. yahiko .. por que no me dices nada.. sabes que te quiero mas que nada .. incluso nunca te lo he dicho .. ni siquiera te he dicho que te estimo pero te amo "

**_-konan se pone a llorar y a cuidarlo.. a las 3 horas despierta pain_**

Pain: ( un poco desorientado y semidespierto) humm… konan

Konan: (se quita las lagrimas de su rostro) … si

Pain: no llores ok … mira ven

Konan: que sucede pain .. que se te ofrece

Pain: solo quiero que seas fuerte y pase lo que pase no te des por vencida.. recuerda laspalabras de nagato.. esta vez TU MESALVASTE LA VIDA Y ZETSU

Zetsu blanca: mira pain se comporta muy fuerte , pero en verdad es bueno el chiko, además ellos dos creo están muy enamorados, además hacen linda pareja

Zetsu parte negra: eso de risa.. pero tienes razón

**_-konan derrama una lagrima y solo abraza a pain ( la relación entre pain y konan solo es amistad pero konan esta enamorada de pain .. y pain finge no quererla)_**

Pain: ( sonrojado) .. konan suéltame, imaginal líder de akatsuki de romántico ( rie)

Konan: oh … si lo siento pain ( rie)

Zetsu ( llega) : creo ya te despertaste pain

Pain: si zetsu… gracias te debo una

Zetsu: humm.. asi déjalo , eso hacemos los camaradas.. bien , esta anocheciendo, será mejor que descansemos por que mañana será un gran dia

Konan y pain: ok … tienes razón

**_-al dia siguiente por la mañana konan, pain y zetsu se reúnen_**

Pain: bien .. comencemos con la infiltración… konan

Konan: si.. pain-sama

Pain: actua normalmente .. no te des a mostrar que eres infiltrada ok

Konan: ok.. no te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado

Pain: eso espero

Konan: descuida confía en mi ok

Pain: ok.. nunca he dudado de ti konan

Zetsu: haaaa ¡!... a decir verdad , ya como te sientes pain

Pain: ya estoy bien … lo que me sucedió no tiene importancia .. la prioridad es el byakugan

Zetsu: ok

Pain: por cierto konan.. trata de sonrier ya que esa aldea es muy alegre y a ellos le importa mucho la sonrisa de la gente .. además se amable, no lo eches a perder

Konan: ( un poco molesta ).. ya te dije pain .. todo controlado

Pain: bien .. entonces vete a cambiar ( konan traía puesto la vestimenta que portan los akatsukis) y después de que te cambien parten

**_-konan se mete a una como cueva en donde se alojaban y se comienza a cambiar. Al termina de cambiarse sale con una playera sin mangas de cuello alto, un short de mezclilla ajustado que le llegaba mas arriba de las roillas, con unas botas negras, aretes negros, perforación debajo del labio, su pelo lacio sin su chongito y su emblema de la aldea protado el en cuello como collara, cualquier hombre que la viera era vista como una chika muy bonita .. lucia muy hermosa._**

Konan: ( saliendo) listo, ya estoy preparada ( se lleva consigo una gabardina negra y una morral )

Pain: ( voltea a verla)… ok .. te ves bien ( lo dice en todo muy seco y como si no le importara)

Konan: ( sonrojada) gracias

Zetsu: valla konan… en verdad eres una chica muy hermosa he… siempre ocultabas esa hermosura

Konan: haaa… pues gracias zetsu-ssama pero mejor me pongo la gabardina

Pain: como gustes pero cuando lleguen a konoha te la kitas ..o lo que tu agas que sea bueno

Konan: ok

Pain: bien … comiencen su camino

Zetsu y konan : ok , nos vemos

**_-konan antes de irse se da la vuelta y abraza a pain sorprendiéndolo _**

Pain: ¡ konan ¡! Que haces ( sorpendido)

Konan: cuídate mucho pain .. …. Te kiero ( se lo dice al oído)

**_-pain no sabe que responder ya que esta muy impresionado por el afecto_**

Pain: será mejor que se retiren ya que si no se van pronto .. no les va a durar el dia

Konan: ok.. tienes razón ( se separa de pain un tanto apenada, triste por no conseguir la respuesta que ella quería .. piensa que le trata como si fuera algo muy inferior)

Zetsu: ve adelantándote konan ahorita te alcanzo ok

Konan : ok ( se retira)

**_-zetsu se acerca a pain y le toca el hombre izquierdo con su mano derecha_**

Zetsu: ahí momentos en los que se necesita demostrar el afecto a los demás pain.. ser un poco mas humanos.. no comprendo tu dolor pero creo y estoy seguro que todos los de aquí en akatsuki sufrimos y tenemos un dolor dentro .. sin embargo tratamos de darle el lado divertido o agradable a todo no cres?

Pain: cada quien es como es zetsu… no tenemos obligación alguna de cambiar a las personas.. y todo aquí sufrimos por alguna razón .. y esa razón en realidad no me interesa saberla

Zetsu: bueno nos vamos… que konan me espera, pero antes de que me valla .. te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Pain: ¿ cual es?

Zetsu: konan a sufrido lo mismo que tu.. ¿ como cres que konan te considere .. como amigo o como hermano o por si fuera poco como alguien mas especial y que esta en su vida? .. ponte a pensar en eso ok

Pain: ( sorprendido pero si desmostrar emociones) ok

Konan : ¡ zetsu- sama!

Zetsu: ya voy ¡! … a konan la considero como una amiga.. no c tu como la consideres puest que toda tu vida has compartido con ella.. bueno me paso a retirar

Pain: ok… recuerden no estropearlo .. entendido?

Zetsu: si.. no tengas preocupaciones

**_-zetsu y konan se retiran mientras pain se queda asimilando la pregunta de zetsu_**

Pain: ¿ como la considero? …. Uhmmmmm…. Eso es algo que jamaz debe de saberlo , ya que en verdad hasta la persona mas fría y sin corazón puede sentirse vivo a su lado .. sentir calor (pain se da la vuelta y se dirige a su aldea)

**_-mientras konan y zetsu caminaban rumbo a konoha… konan le dice una pregunta a zetsu_**

Konan: zetsu

Zetsu: si.. sucede algo konan

Konan: como ves el caso de pain?

Zetsu: pues mira .. creo que no se muy bien pero yo pienso que va a mejorar

Konan: ohh.. mmmm … eso espero.. que mejore

Zetsu: oye por cierto konan .. por que sucedió eso he?.. que es eso de consecuencias del rinnengan?

Konan: lo que pasa ( mirando al cielo y se sienta en una roca) esque cuando eramos muy pequeños había un chico llamado nagato el cual poseía el rinnengan, pero quien lo porta no tiene difcultades , mas sin embargo sucedieron cosas muy trágicas cuando eramos un poco mas gandes.

Zetsu: ( interrumpe) trágicas?... como que ( zetsu era muy buen amigo de konan)

Konan: nagato murió tras una batalla ganada… yahiko ( pain) apresiaba mucho a nagato y yo tambien .. nagato y yahiko eran bueno amigos, mas bien los tres eramos muy buenos amigos.. al estar rumbo a la muerte.. nagato le dio el rinnegan a yahiko.. y el al tenerlo podía manipularlo como quisiera.. pero después hiva a aver consecuencias. Advertido yahiko el acepto con honor y se dio el nombre de pain haci como prometio yahiko el cuidarme para siempre hasta la muerte.

Tiempo después para controlar el rinnegan yahiko no podía aceptarlo bien ya que el rinnengan poseía mucho poder que sobrepasaba su limite.. incluso estuvo a punto de morir… hasta que el pudo dominar el poder del rinnengan. Yahiko , o mas bien pain no era tan seco como lo es ahora… sino era muy alegre, incluso jugaba.. pero conforme fuimos creciendo el cambio mucho.. el cuando sonríe lo hace de corazón… el llora con sentimiento , pero es muy raro cuando lo vez.. pero en fin esa es otra historia.. nagato le había dicho que tendría consecuencias el poseer el rinnengar, yahiko le dijo como cuales y nagato le respondio que eso era lo que endria que descubrir puesto que el mismo nagato no sabia cuales eran esas consecuencia ( hace una pausa y derrama una lagrima).

Zetsu: " konan … ustedes han sufrido bastante.. no?"""

Konan: después de esas palabras nagato fallece.. desde entonces hemos luchado para vivir yahiko y yo …. Y creo que hemos logrado acerlo bien.

Zetsu: ohhh… que triste historia, la verdad lo siento mucho konan

**_-Konan y zetsu se levantan y sigue su camino y zetsu le pregunta a konan_**

Zetsu: pero konan por que eres tu asi… me refiro al sonreir mas

Konan: a veces quiero olvidar las tristezas con una sonrisa solo eso

Zetsu: y dime .. aki entre nosotros… ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi… ¿ como consideras a pain he?

**BUENO CON ESTO FINALIZO MI OTRO CAPITULO… EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE REALICE SE TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO … ESPERO Y ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO MIS ESTIMADOS… BIEN NO C CUANDO VUELVA A PUBLICAR EL OTRO CAPITULO PERO ESPERO Y HACERLO LARGO COMO ESTE … YA SABEN QUE COMO SIEMPRE SE ESPERAN COMENTARIOS DE TODA INDOLE … BUENO ME PASO A RETIRAR SALE … SIN MAS QUE DECIR .. UN CORDIAL ABRAZO Y UN SALUDO J**

**ATT: VIVIRIBIS **

**SAYONARA J**

**CUALQUIER COSA NO OLVIDEN EN MANDARME MENSAJE SALE .. GRACIA POR SU TIEMPO**


	6. Chapter 6

**QUE ONDA CHAVOS DE FANFCTION PUES YA VEN QUE AUN SIGO VIVA Y LA HISTORIA SIGUE … DESPUES UN LARGO TIEMPO SIN PODER PUBLICAR Y DE ANTEMANO LES PIDO DISCULPAS PUES AKI CON UN PEQUEÑO ESPACIO DURANTE EL BUEN FIN AKI EN MEXICO Y LO QUISE APROVECHAR EN PUBLICAR UN PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE MI HISTORIA QUE AUN SIGUE …COMO SIEMPRE SE ACEPTAN RECLAMOS, ZAPATOZOS , ETC,..FELICITACIONES Y DEMAS ES MUY BIEN AGRADECIDO .. UN CORDIAL SALUDO Y ABRAZO GRACIAS :) … DICSCULPEN MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIAS Y MI MAL HUMOR CHAFA … GROSERIAS TAMBIEN SE PRESENTAN Y CREO TAMBIEN LEMON BUENO LO QUE SEAN CONTENIDO AQUÍ UN TANTO INAPROPADO PUES MIL DISCUPAS… RECOMEDACIONES SE ACEPTAN … ESTA HISTORIA ES TUYA .. PUEDES MEJORARLA .. BIEN EMPECEMOS :D **

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración y diálogos.

_acciones, ubiicaciones y aportaciones de la autora_

"pensamientos"

**SECRETOS INFILTRADOS **

**( PARTE 3 Y FINAL DE CAPITULO 2 )**

_Recapitulacion: _

Zetsu: ohhh… que triste historia, la verdad lo siento mucho konan

_**-Konan y zetsu se levantan y sigue su camino y zetsu le pregunta a konan**_

Zetsu: pero konan por que eres tu asi… me refiro al sonreir mas

Konan: a veces quiero olvidar las tristezas con una sonrisa solo eso

Zetsu: y dime .. aki entre nosotros… ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi… ¿ como consideras a pain he?

_Fin de recapitulación_

Konan: _(mira hacia el suelo muy sonrojada mientras demostrada una pequeña sonrisa) _sinceramente zetsu yo considero a pain como algo mas que una amigo, algo mas que una compañero en akatsuki.. zetsu creo estoy enamorada de pain … bueno no creo LO ESTOY y MUCHO

Zetsu: wuau… _( Haciendo una pequeña pausa_ ) … konan que gran confesión ( _se frota la cabeza y sonríe ) _además creo que arian una bonita pareja en verdad .

Konan: encerio lo cres zetsu?

Zetsu: por supuesto … eres mi amiga y te lo digo de verdad.

Konan : pero la verdad no se como pain me considere , si como su compañera, amiga , o que soy para el …. Zetsu ..

Zetsu: que pasa konan _( poniendo una cara de intrigado ) _

Konan : ya que tu ere mi mejor amigo .. ayúdame a saber que siente pain por mi … sii?

Zetsu: haaaaa …. _( suspira).._ esta bien .. pero no es u poco difícil lo que me pides que aga?... ya que durante el tiempo que he estado con el .. pain es una persona que es difícil ver sus sentimientos.

Konan: mejor eso lo discutiremos después de la misión te parece?

Zetsu: ok.. suena bien J

Konan : bien , sigamos

_-__**llega la tarde y empieza a llover y poco antes de que legaran a konoha zetsu se dirige a una cabaña que afortunadamente estaba abandonada en donde se alojarían para descansar y preparar los aperitivos hasta que cediera la lluvia.**_

**_Zetsu mira hacia la ventana y observa que la lluvia no deja de caer, sino empieza a llover mas y mas hasta que las mismas gotas que caen dejan sordos a los enemigos de rango S de akatsuki … tiempo después la lluvia empieza a cesar hasta convertirse en lluvia ligera._**

Konan: zetsu … debemos de llegar a konoha pase lo que pase

Zetsu: esta bien konan .. entonces demonos prisa

**_-aunque seguía lloviendo zetsu y konan parten de la cabaña donde se alogaron .. después de unos minutos llegan a la aldea de la hoja .. ambos empapados por la lluvia _**

Zetsu: bien.. ya sabes tu misión konan… cualquier cosa que pase eleva tu chakra y lo sentiré deacuerdo?

Konan: esta bien.. entendido (_se quita la gabardina y se pone una sudadera con gorrito)_

Zetsu: cuídate mucho konan ok

Konan: claro zetsu no te preocupes … bueno me retiro

Zetsu : ok _( este desaparece como arte de magia , dejando sola a konan_ )

Konan: bueno.. empecemos la emboscada _( se pone su gorrito y llega corriendo a la aldea)_

_-__**konan llega corriendo a la entrada de konoha,los guardias de esa aldea la ven muy mojada y agotada además de indefenza, un guardia le pregunta a konan:**_

Guardia 1: esta bien señorita?

Konan: si.. gracias _(mientras miraba al suelo para que no se dieran cuenta de su identidad)_

Guardia 1: ahí que llevarla al refugio antes de que le de hipotermia

Guardia 2: ok me encargare de llevarla

Guardia 1: ok .. pero de prisa que esta helada

Guardia 2: si .. señorita .. por favor sígame , la llevaremos a un lugar calido y seguro donde podrá nivelar su temperatura

Konan: muchas gracias … les agradesco mucho

**_-el guardia lleva a konan a un refugio en donde llevaban a todas la personas que venían de lejos , unas enfermas, otras de descanso , había de todo … al llegar konan , unas enfermeras que estaban a cargo le dan la bienvenida, y la llevan a un lugar donde se pudiera sentar y valorar su estado …. Después de haber observado las enfermeras su estado de salud de konan le dan un té caliente para recuperar su temperatura , dejándola sentada tranquilamente… un ninja de nombre kakashi estaba en esa escena , al observar kakashi a la kunoichi de la lluvia este se sienta al lado de elle y le ofrece una cobija ._**

Kakashi: ten esto .. la vas a necesitar (_le pone la cobija alrededor de su espalda )_ .. hace mucho frio por aki en estas épocas.

Konan: ( _arriesgándose levanta la mirada y ve al hijo del colmillo blanco ) …_muchas gracias (_ finge una sonrisa)_

Kakashi : _(sonríe) … _" valla… te veias muy bonita de lejos … pero de cerca eres bastante hermosa" … y dime como te llamas.

Konan: mi nombre es konan y el tuyo?

Kakashi: ohmm…. El mio es Hatake Kakashi _(le sonríe)_

Konan: hmm… kakashi ( _pronuncia su nombre algo pensativa , pero le corresponde con una sonrisa)_

**BIEN CHAVOS CON ESTE SE TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y EL PROXIMO SE LLAMARA " EL ENCUENTRO CON EL OJO BLANCO " .. ESPERO Y LES HAY GUSTADO Y COMO SIEMPRE SE ACEPTA DE TODO.. CRITICAS, FELICITACIONES, RECLAMOS, BUCHEOS .. DE TODO SE ACEPTA CON UNA SONRISA… MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SALUDOS**

**:) SAYONARA **

**COMENTEN POR FAS :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHAVOS DE FANFICTION DE NUEVO UN CORDIAL ABRAZO Y SALUDO , PERO EL MOTIVO DE ESTO ESQUE PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EN VERDAD SE LES APRECIA… BIEN COMO HOY LA VERDAD ANDO EN PRACTICAS Y PUES NO HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER Y EN FIN A APROVECHARLO EN USTEDES … HOY EMPIEZA EL TERCER CAPITULO " EL ENCUENTRO CON EL OJO BLANCO " .. ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN , SE ACEPTA DE TODO COMO SIEMPRE … BASTA DE RODEOS Y COMENCEMOS … DISCULPEN SI EL ARTICULO SALE MOVIDO PERO LO REALICE CON UN CELULAR … DISCULPAS DE ANTEMANO J**

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración y diálogos.

_acciones, ubiicaciones y aportaciones de la autora_

"pensamientos"

**EL ENCUENTRO CON EL OJO BLANCO**

**( parte uno)**

_Recapitulación:_

Kakashi: ten esto .. la vas a necesitar (_le pone la cobija alrededor de su espalda )_ .. hace mucho frio por aki en estas épocas.

Konan: ( _arriesgándose levanta la mirada y ve al hijo del colmillo blanco ) …_muchas gracias (_ finge una sonrisa)_

Kakashi : _(sonríe) … _" valla… te veias muy bonita de lejos … pero de cerca eres bastante hermosa" … y dime como te llamas.

Konan: mi nombre es konan y el tuyo?

Kakashi: ohmm…. El mio es Hatake Kakashi _(le sonríe)_

Konan: hmm… kakashi ( _pronuncia su nombre algo pensativa , pero le corresponde con una sonrisa)_

_Fin de recapitulación _

Konan: _(pronunciando en voz baja)_ kakashi… el ninja copia

Kakashi:_ ( frotándose la nuca y sonriendo)_ … valla , creo que soy popular

Konan: lo que pasa esque en la aldea de donde vengo tu nombre es muy respetado

Kakashi: asi?... amm… pues gracias .. y dime que haces aquí en konoha?

Konan: solo vengo de paso.. me agarro la lluvia y me refugie en esta aldea.. creo que me quedare mas tiempo aquí… esta aldea se ve interesante y muy bonita, tambien tranquila… ¿ no les molesta si me quedo mas tiempo verdad?

Kakashi: pues no se… pero voy a hablar con la hokage para que te de permiso de quedarte todos los días que quieras .. va?_ (sonríe)_

Konan: aaaa…. Muchas gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco.. bueno ya se como agradecértelo (_konan hace un giro inesperado para kakashi y le da un beso en la mejilla al hijo del colmillo blanco)_

Kakashi: _(muy sonrojado , pero su mascara impide demostrarlo)_… haaa … puchas gracias por el agradecimiento, fue lindo de tu parte.

Konan: no agradezcas después de todo gracias a ti por lo que has hecho y por lo que vas a hacer por mi

Kakashi: y bien amm… me me preguntaba si…_ (sonrojado aun)_… tu… ammm… bueno… ya… sabes…. Ir…. A … cenar conmigo…

Konan: encerio?

Kakashi: si , claro enserio … creo debes de tener hambre no?

Konan : pero no tengo efectivo

Kakashi: no te preocupes .. esta vez la comida va por mi cuenta ok

Konan: muchas gracias … pero esperemos a que disminuya un poco la lluvia si no te molesta.

Kakashi: si … tienes razón .. esperemos.

**-despues de 30 minutos la lluvia comienza a tranquilizarse hasta cnvertirse en algo menos que llovisna y convirtiéndose en un paisaje muy nublado como la aldea de la lluvia.**

Kakashi: bien creo que con eso es suficiente para que partamos no cres?

Konan: si, esta bien

Kakashi: bien , te llevare a un restaurant donde la comida es deliciosa

Konan: aver sorprendeme _( sonríe pero esta vez, da una sonrisa real)_

Kakashi: vas a ver que si… de echo hasta vas a pedir otra ronda (rie)

Konan: bien , no esperemos mas … demonos prisa

Kakashi: tus deseos son ordenes

_**-mientras konan y kakashi hivan al restaurant por el otro lado se encontraba hidan y kakuzu ellos con un paisaje muy hermoso… el solo brillaba a su esplendor y todo el paisaje opuesto a konoha**_

Hidan : _(aburrido y desesperado)… (suspiro)_ haaa….. kakuzu deberíamos de detenernos.. estoy agotado_ ( se deja caer al suelo )_

Kakuzu: no seas exagerado Hidan.. descansamos hace una hora o menos , asi que levante tu trasero y seguiremos , además ya falta poco para llegar a konoha

Hidan : oie … oie … tranquilo que todavía nos queda mas días para hacer las tonterías del líder … además no tengo que sudar puesto que mi bello cuerpo apestaría .. no querras eso verdad kakuzu?

Kakuzu: hidan… en verdad no tienes cerebro o no te gusta utilizarlo verdad?... no se que te vio el líder de grandioso o malvado para que hayas entrado a akatsuki.

Hidan: ¡ cállate! …¡ kakuzu , a veces tu palabras si llegan a ofender sabes!? _( hidan se levante y se acomoda el pelo)_

Kakuzu: bien .. vámonos

Hidan: oie kakuzu! … te puedo preguntar algo?

Kakuzu: y ahora que mierdas quieres hidan?

Hidan: como lusco he?

Kakuzu: luces como un completamente idiota.

Hidan: thisk… maldito viejo amargado… te da envidia de que ti compañero de equipo sea un galanazo.

Kakuzu: ya cállate hidan… en verdad no me interesa si mi compañero de equipo sea un niño chulo o no lo sea… yo no me creo " galanazo" pero si tengo cerebro o lo uso esa es una ventaja y una gran diferencia entre tu y yo

Hidan: hm… maldito viejo avaro como desearía que estuvieras muerto, algún dia cumpliré ese deseo.

Kakuzu: me das risa… nunca vas a cumplir ese deseo .. solo lo veras en tu sueños… bien vámonos.

Hidan : ok ya vámonos

**_-hidan y kakuzu se dirigen a konoha para de ahí realizar la tarea indicada por el líder de akatsuki_**** … **

**BIEN CHAVOS CON ESTE TERMINO OTRO CAPITULO, FUE DEMASIADO CORTO PERO EN FIN … ESPERO Y LO ALLAN DISFRUTADO MUCHO … MAÑANA SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE QUE VA A SER BASTANTE LARGO SE LOS JURO ..TA VEZ SEA HASTA DONDE TENGO ESCRITO PERO RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA SIGUE… **

**RECUERDA LECTOR .. ESTA HISTORIA ES TUYA .. COMENTA , CRITICA , FELICITA ,, TODO ES BIENVENIDO AQUÍ … SI QUIERES AYUDAR A TERMINAR CON LA HISTORIA COMENTA … MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**SALUDOS Y ABRAZO **

**SAYONARA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HOLA CHAVOS DE NUEVO ¡! BIEN .. LA VERDAD AHORA NO TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE DECIR .. SOLO QUE LES AGRADESCO POR DEDICARLE TIEMPO A ESTA PEQUEÑA LECTURA EN VERDADE SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO DE CORAZON…. BIEN COMO SIEMPRE LO HE DICHO DISCULPEN POR TODOS LOS ERRORES AQUÍ COMETIDOS .. BIEN ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA USTEDES … SE VALE DE TODO.. CRITICAS, FELICITACIONES, RECOMENDACIONES…DE TODO … PARA FINALIZAR ME ENCANTARIA COMPARTIRLES UNA FRASE QUE ME ENCANTO EN MI CLASE … " NO DEJES DE PROBAR TUS IDEAS EN CUALQUIERO MOMENTO PUEDEN SER MUY UTILES PARA LOS DEMAS ".. BIEN COMENCEMOS EL CAPITULO. .. ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN J**

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración y diálogos.

_acciones, ubiicaciones y aportaciones de la autora_

"pensamientos"

**EL ENCUENTRO CON EL OJO BLANCO**

**( parte dos)**

_Recapitulación:_

Hidan: thisk… maldito viejo amargado… te da envidia de que ti compañero de equipo sea un galanazo.

Kakuzu: ya cállate hidan… en verdad no me interesa si mi compañero de equipo sea un niño chulo o no lo sea… yo no me creo " galanazo" pero si tengo cerebro o lo uso esa es una ventaja y una gran diferencia entre tu y yo

Hidan: hm… maldito viejo avaro como desearía que estuvieras muerto, algún dia cumpliré ese deseo.

Kakuzu: me das risa… nunca vas a cumplir ese deseo .. solo lo veras en tu sueños… bien vámonos.

Hidan : ok ya vámonos

_**-hidan y kakuzu se dirigen a konoha para de ahí realizar la tarea indicada por el líder de akatsuki**_** …**

_Fin de recapitulación_

**_-mientras el pain se encontraba en su aldea ( aldea de la lluvia) dando ordenes como buen mizukage, refugiándose en la torre mas alta de la aldea de la lluvia, el se preguntaba en su cabeza muchas cosas._**

Pain: ( sentado y mirando hacia el cielo) " ¿Cómo considero a konan?... por que esta pregunta me trae con un idiota?… sin embargo konan es mi angel, pero ANGEL en que sentido… siento calidez con ella.. y ahora que no esta .. me siento como si no fuera yo un dios …. ( parpadea mientras baja su cabeza , dejando sus ojos cerrados ) " … estúpido zetsu …. Por que me isiste esa pregunta.. pero bueno , basta de estupideces, es tiempo de empezar… " konan por favor cuídate mucho.. te quiero de vuelta completa, sana y salva".

**_-mientras pain pensaba sobre el plan y la pregunta de zetsu… algo o alguien lo interrumpe._**

Personaje 1: _(llega corriendo).._ ¡mizukage-sama!

Pain: ¿Qué quieres? _(sin voltearlo a ver)_

Personaje 1: aaa… bueno me preguntaba… y su angel? _(refiriéndose a konan) _…. Se encuentra bien? _(pregunta un tanto temeroso)._

Pain: no cres.. que eso es algo que realmente no te tiene que interesar? _( solo voltea la cabeza y se lo queda viendo)._

Personaje 1: bueno… vera pain-sama. Lo que pasa esque nos preocupa mucho tanto usted como su angel ya que gracias a ustedes … la aldea de la lluvia puede tener paz y felicidad.

Pain: mm…. Mira …¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Personaje 1: aaaa….. zuzuki…. Pain-sama (_ la persona que era llamada por los akatsuki por su nombre a cualquier ciudadano de esta aldea , ellos sentían honor ya que nunca mencionan nombres)_

Pain: bien.. zuzuki… si el angel de dios estuviera mal… ¿cres que estará aquí?

Personaje 1:haaa…. No señor, por supuesto que no

Pain: entonces?... ya tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta al cual venias _( ellos no daban respuestas claras ya que siempre las dan muy al aire)_

Personaje 1: si pain –sama , muchas gracias … aa … ahí algo en que pueda ayudarle?, para mi seria un honor.

Pain: en lo único que me podras ayudar es a no estar aquí y preguntar esa clase de cosas…. Gracias por tu procupacion zuzuki

Personaje: claro, y disculpe por la interrumpcion pain-sama

Pain: no te preocupes zuzuki…. retírate y ve a tu destino con cuidado

Personaje 1: si… bueno hasta luego pain-sama, compermiso _( se da la media vuelta y se retira)_

**_-despues de haberse retirado zuzuki de nuevo regresa el silencio_**

Pain: _(mirando hacia el cielo y después baja su cabeza dirigiendo la mirada hacia el anillo que portaba la peliazul) .. _"konan.. me preocupas mucho.. espero y te encuentres bien, claro , no dudo de zetsu, se que te cuidara, es un buen miembro de akatsuki, pero al saber que no estoy a tu lado como compañero me da preocupación… konan.. cuídate mucho " (_vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia el cielo y empieza a llover muy fuerte , quedándose bajo la lluvia sin importar enfermedades, pero se nota muy levemente que la lluvia podría camuflajear algunas pequeñas lagrimas que provenían de pain)._

**_-despues de 5 minutos bajo la lluvia , pain se retira para refugiarse… mientras se refugiaba zetsu le da una visita rápida para darle noticias de la misión._**

Pain: que te trae por aquí zetsu-sama? _( le pregunta mientras caminaba hacia una roca y quitándose la capa de akatsuki , para que esta se secara)_… y konan?

Zetsu: no te preocupes líder , konan ha entrado a konoha, la recibieron muy bien y creo que eso de fingir una *sonrisa* esta funcionando de muy bien.

Pain: entonces el plan esta funcionando al pie de la letra.

Zetsu: yo podría decirlo si me premite líder… esta saliendo de maravilla

Pain: bien …. Por cierto y que tal andan hidan y kakuzu he?

Zetsu: esos imbéciles andan peleándose como siempre.. pero van bien, ya sabe hidan que como siempre quiere hacer lo que le plasca y gritando como estúpido.

Pain: ese estúpido de hidan… cuando termine la misión en verdad le pondré un hasta aquí para que se le quite lo idiota que es

Zetsu: pero líder… en verdad va a aceptar la pelea con hidan?

Pain: no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo… ahí veces en donde se deben de modifica algunas cosas en esta organización

Zetsu: ok y utilizara toda su fuerza?

Pain: tengo pensado en solo utilizar _taijutsu ( cuerpo a cuerpo) sin utilizar el rinnengan, claro , hidan tambien si que utilice si ritual y su guadaña y haci seria algo igual y se verían los resultados de quien es el mas fuerte ._

_Zetsu:eso es buena idea líder .. me suena algo bastante justo … por cierto líder si no es ofensa… que pensó en relación a la pregunta que le realice antes e que konan y yo partiéramos?_

_Pain: esa pregunta no tiene importancia .. por lo que ecii olvidarla .. aemas zetsu… confio mucho en ti , pero no rebases mi confianza ( le da la espalda)_

_Zetsu: esta bien pain…. "será que no me quieres decir la verda?"._

_Pain: bien , y como van los demás ( mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del edificio)_

_Zetsu: haa… ellos.. pues van muy bien .. bueno eso creo ya que en verdad no he tenido tiempo para revisarlos.. por lo mismo e vigilar a konan_

_Pain: entonces … te pesa la misión que te asigne de cuiar a konan?... si es asi para retirártela_

_Zetsu: (zetsu sabia que cuando preguntaba eso quería ecir que estaba molesto y que tal vez le valla mal al termino de la misión)… no , claro que no me molesta , ni me pesa en lo absoluto líder_

_Pain: entonces…. Por que el pretexto de konan_

_Zetsu: solo era un comentario líder, pero en cuanto me retire ire a ver que tal van los demás_

_Pain: perfecto… zetsu_

_Zetsu: si?_

_Pain: miembros como tu en akatsuki valen oro … no me falles ok_

_Zetsu: ¡ JA! ….. eso jamaz pain,, siempre estare para servir a akatsuki_

_Pain : ok .. eso espero _

_Zetsu: bien .. me retiro… cualquier noticia se la ago saber ok_

_Pain: ok gracias zetsu_

_Zetsu : y usted que ara líder_

_Pain: como mizukage me encargare por ahora de mi aldea_

_Zetsu: ok… bien me retiro, compermiso_

_**-zetsu se retira para asi poder seguir con su misión, y pain se queda en la aldea cuidando de no alla intrusos…. Mientras tanto en konoha , kakashi lleva a konan en donde un letrero decía "todo lo que pueda comer por 5 yenes".**_

_Kakashi: mira konan… ahí ( señalando algo) …. Ahí un lugar será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que nos los gane._

_Konan: ok kakashi ( esta le responde de voz muy dulce)_

_**-una vez sentados kakashi y konan llega la mesera del restaurant**_

_Mesera: hola .. buenas noches mi nombre es yukito , sere la encargada de la mesa por lo cual estoy a disposición de ustedes.. quiero decirles que hoy tenemos una promoción al 2x1_

_Kakashi: hooo…. Muchas gracias es muy amable_

_Konan: muchas gracias yukito muy amable_

_**-la mesera le da la carta donde estaba el menú del restaurant**_

_Mesera: bien aquí esta la carta, en cuanto quieran ordenar solo presione el botón rojo que esta debajo de la mesa y con gusto los atiendo_

_Konan: muchas gracias_

_Kakashi: gracias _

_Mesera: de nada, compermiso_

_**-la mesera se retira del lugar y solo queda konan y kakashi**_

_Kakashi: y bien konan que se te apetece he?_

_Konan: uhmm… no se kakashi hay tanto que me gusta que comenzare solo con un té_

_Kakashi: ok… le llamare a la mesera…. ¡ mesera ¡!_

_Mesera: si .. que se le ofrece… déjeme repetirle que no hay necesidad de gritar.. si no solo apretar el botón que se encuentra debajo de la mesa._

_Kakashi: ho… cierto.. lo ciento ( se frota la cabeza)_

_Mesera: no se preocupe … y bien… que va a ordenar_

_Konan: aa.. por el momento solo pediré un té por favor_

_Mesera: claro que si… y usted caballero que ordenara_

_Kakashi: ammm… señorita disculpe cual es la especialidad de la casa de este dia?_

_Mesera: hoy la especialidad es costillas de cerdo a la BBQ_

_Kakashi: que bien … ami tráigame una orden de costillas por favor._

_Mesera: por supuesto … en un momento les traemos a la mesa su orden .. compermiso_

_Kakashi y konan: adelante_

_**-kakashi nota a konan muy silenciosa y muy pensativa aparte de muy preocupaa… la kunoichi dirige la mirada hacia la mesa**_

_Kakashi: " que tendrá konan, en que pensara , ahí algo o alguien que le preocupa mucho,,, no se si estará bien si le pregunte o solo dejarla en su espacio"_

_**BIEN CHAVOS CON ESTE TERMINO OTRO TROZO MAS DE MI HISTORIA … FALTA MUY POCO POR QUE EMPIECEN DE NUEVO LAS HOJAS EN BLANCO …. OJALA Y LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.. SALUDOS Y COMENTEN POR FAS … TODO ES BIEN AGRADECIDO :).. POR FAVOR SI SALE MOCHO EL CONTENIDO O SI NO LE ENTIENDEN HAGANMELO SABER DE FAVOR ... GRACIAS**_

_**SAYONARA**_


	9. Chapter 9

AMIGO LECTOR DE FANFICTION.. ESTA VEZ POR FIN CONTINUA LA HISTORIA, DESPUES DE UN LARGO TIEMPO ME ACORDE DE EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR ENFRENTE DE UN MONITOR… GRACIAS POR COMENTAR DE ANTEMANO, LES QUIERO COMENTAR QUE ESTE SEMESTRE SALI LIMPIA… SIN NUNGUNA MATERIA REPROVADA, ME COSTO TRABAJO PERO AKI ESTAMOSJ… COMO CADA CAPITULO, SE ACEPTA DE TODO , ESTE MATERIA PUEDE CONTENER LENGUAJE NO APROPIADO PARA ALGUNOS LECTORES, DE ANTEMANO DISCULPAS POR MI HUMOR CHAFA O DESCRIPCION NO CLARO L … Y DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.. BIEN , COMENCEMOS J.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración y diálogos.

_(acciones) _

_**ubiicaciones **__aportaciones de la autora_

"pensamientos"

RECAPITULACION:

**_-la mesera se retira del lugar y solo queda konan y kakashi_**

_Kakashi: y bien konan que se te apetece he?_

_Konan: uhmm… no se kakashi hay tanto que me gusta que comenzare solo con un té_

_Kakashi: ok… le llamare a la mesera…. ¡ mesera ¡!_

_Mesera: si .. que se le ofrece… déjeme repetirle que no hay necesidad de gritar.. si no solo apretar el botón que se encuentra debajo de la mesa._

_Kakashi: ho… cierto.. lo Siento ( se frota la cabeza)_

_Mesera: no se preocupe … y bien… que va a ordenar_

_Konan: aa.. por el momento solo pediré un té por favor_

_Mesera: claro que si… y usted caballero que ordenara_

_Kakashi: ammm… señorita disculpe cual es la especialidad de la casa de este dia?_

_Mesera: hoy la especialidad es costillas de cerdo a la BBQ_

_Kakashi: que bien … ami tráigame una orden de costillas por favor._

_Mesera: por supuesto … en un momento les traemos a la mesa su orden .. compermiso_

_Kakashi y konan: adelante_

**-kakashi nota a konan muy silenciosa y muy pensativa aparte de muy preocupaa… la kunoichi dirige la mirada hacia la mesa**

_Kakashi: " que tendrá konan, en que pensara , ahí algo o alguien que le preocupa mucho,,, no se si estará bien si le pregunte o solo dejarla en su espacio"_

**-Mientras kakashi se hacia su propia conversación en si mismo, konan estaba pensando en muchas cosas además de su deber durante la misión dada por el líder de akatsuki.**

Konan: "no se de ti desde hace unas horas… me preocupa lo que paso ese día.. No se como estés. Me siento extraña sin ti… dices que finja felicidad, pero con todo el dolor dentro de mi una sonrisa es algo muy difícil para mi demostrar… Pain, espero y estés a salvo , no te descuides por favor… Pain me importas demasiado.

-**Mientras Konan seguía pensando, kakashi le hacia señales e incluso le hablaba por su nombre pero la peliazul no respondia.. parecía como si estuviera en algún estado de trance, hasta que un ruido preoveniente de la cocina del restaurante la despertó de su gran concentración.**

Konan: _(sorprendida) _….. Ha!.. kakashi que sucedió ahí adentro

Kakashi: No es nada Konan.. al parecer se les cayo un plato o algún utensilio de trabajo; oye konan ¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Konan: si claro…. Que sucede

Kakashi: bien … hace rato te llame y no me hacías caso… te hice señas y ni al caso, hasta que ese ruido te despertó… dime que sucede?.. que piensas konan.. hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?.

Konan: _(sonrojada) _.. Lo siento en verdad kakashi por no hacerte caso.. pero andaba pensando en unos problemas que tuve antes de partir de mi aldea.

Kakashi: oohh…ya veo.. hammm.. pues solo te comento que aunque sean malas o buenas las cosas que sucedan .. no dejes de pensar en tu objetivo… si dejaste tu aldea por una razón, esa razón deberás de hacerla y con todos tus sentido para asi completarla bien, concéntrate en tu objetivo y lo demás ya veras que fluirá poco a poco, no te preocupes veras que todo estará bien .

Konan: Muchas gracias kakashi _( le sonríe amablemente)_, creo que tienes razón, seguiré tu consejo.

Kakashi: _( se inclina y sonríe) …_a pues…. Veras .. luego me concentro mucho en mis palabras y salen echas una maravilla sin que yo lo note _( rie y demuestra un gesto de sonrisa)._

Mesera: Bien aquí tiene su orden y disculpe la interrupción _( les dan su orden a cada uno)_

Kakashi: Muchas gracias

Konan: gracias, muy amable.

Mesera: bien.. cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes .. mi nombre es Naomi .. compermiso y que disfruten su comida.. provecho _( sonríe y se retira )_

Kakashi: hummm….. que rico se ve esto .. será mejor que comamos o se enfriara… bueno provecho _( empieza a comer, mientras esconde su rostro con una servilleta, lo cual provocaba a Konan un sentimiento de rareza pero la peliazul no demostraba ningún gesto alguno, como si todo fuera normal)._

**-konan solo prepara su té y se lo toma a sorbos, mientras muchos hombres se la quedaban viendo por lo hermosa que es la ninja de la aldea de la lluvia.. claro, las chicas no se quedaban atrás a tomarle fotos o echándole un ojo a kakashi.**

Konan: _(un poco molesta y ruborizada) _haa…. Kakashi creo que estas personas se nos están quedando viendo algo pervertida o raramente.

Kakashi: a si.. no te preocupes pronto se vuelve todo a la normalidad.

Konan: uhmm…_( continua bebiendo su té)_

**-Mientras kakashi y Konan cenan….. por otro lado la pareja Zombie se encuentra cerca de la aldea de Konoha.**

Hidan: _( frustrado) _¡ MIERDA KAKUZU!... ¡ cuanto falta por llegar a Konoha!

Kakuzu: cállate Hidan, no empieces de niña que ya te cansaste… además ya solo nos falta poco para llegar a konoha.. ..asi que mueve tu trasero y camina.

Hidan: ¡AA! Que alegría… ¡ "HA"! … ¡ OYE KAKUZU! ..¡ yo no soy niña , maldito anciano ¡! _( hidan se acerca a kakuzu con fuerza para dirigirle un puñetazo)_

Kakuzu: _(simplemente sin reaccionar siente el puñetazo proveniente de su compañero de akatsuki y sale volando del impacto hacia una roca) _ ¡ IDIOTA QUE ISISTE… POR QUE HACES ESO!

Hida: _(riendo) _jaja… te lo merecias por decirme niña

Kakuzu: ahora veras pedazo de mierda… vas a sentir mis puños _( mientras habla, kakuzu comienza a poner su puño derecho de color obscuro)_

Hidan: ¡ aa… carajo .. kakuzu! _( este le escurre un gotita de sudor, sorprendido, sonriendo, y retrocediendo lentamente)_…Oie oie… tranquilo kakuzu solo jugaba jaja.. _(preocupado y nervioso)…_no lo tomes muy enserio…_( al terminar esa palabra, se echa a corre, pero esto no le servio de nada ya que le llego el puño de kakuzu y salio volando)._

**-despues de la pelea de hidan y kakuzu.. hidan se comporta y continúan caminando.**

Hidan: maldito hijo de perra, ya veraz un dia te ganare.

Kakuzu: Ya no llores Hidan

Hidan: ¡ no estoy llorando pedazo de escoria! _(sobándose la cabeza con un chichon)…. _Pero ahora si te pasaste

Kakuzu: y piensas que ami no me dolio hidan?..._( sobándose la mejilla que esta muy inchada)._

Hidan: haha…. Te vez ridículo con tu mejilla toda inchada kakuzu _( rie a carcajada)_

Kakuzu: no digas que me veo ridículo puesto que yo lo tapo con mi mascara o con mi capa de akatsuki, pero tu mientras tengas ese chichon en la cabeza te veras y continuaras viéndote como una persona ridícula.

Hida: aaaaa … maldito cabron … moriras algún dia.

Kakuzu: bien hidan.. por el dia de hoy terminemos de caminar… esta anocheciendo y hay que hacer un refugio para pasar la noche y al dia siguiente lleguemos a konoha a tiempo.

Hidan: no me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad kakuzu? Jaja _(sonríe)_

Kakuzo: _(sorprendido y con un gesto de ojos de puntitos) _¡ idiota , es para cuidarnos y descansar.. pero como quieras, yo me quedare, tu puedes seguir con tu camino para mi seria algo muy agradable y mi favor… y tal vez me harían el favor de asesinarte!.

Hidan: oie.. calmate .. es buena idea descanzar, además ya me había aburrido de caminar…. A por cierto … ¿Qué era lo que teníamos que hacer llegando a konoha?

Kakuzu: en verdad eres o te haces el idiota?.. tenemos que eliminar toda la información recopilada de akatsuki.

Hidan: aaaaa…. ¡ y por eso es la prisa?!... es pan comido.. por cierto kakuzu te toca hacer el refugio, yo me encargare de la comida.

Kakuzu: hi

Hidan: ¿ y que quieres comer KAKUZI?

Kakuzu: utiliza tu poco cerebro que tienes…. Inventa o casa algo, no te solucionare la vida.. piensa idiota… y no me llames KAKUZI!... sabes que odio que me digan asi.

Hidan: _(rie) _ha ha ha…. Entonces por que no le dices nada a konan cuando te dice kakuzi he?

Kakuzu: _(sonrojado, pero su rubor es tapado gracias a su marcara que porta)_… no metas a konan en esto si Hidan.

Hidan:: aaaaaa.._(voz picara)_… será que….. ha kakuzu le gusta Konan?

Kakuzu: ya va a empezar con tus idioteces hidan _( nervioso, enojado , ruborizado)_

Hidan:_ ( cantando y bailando)_ ¡ kakuzu y konan se besan, se aman.. muak muak ¡! .. sabes kakuzu siempre he dicho que tienes un corazoncito débil… bueno mas bien dicho .. cinco corazoncitos débiles.

Kakuzu: ya calla tu ozico o quieres que te calle hidan

Hidan: tch… calmado mi Romeo…. Bien, me voy por la comida _(sonríe)_

**-mientras Hidan se va por la cena , kakuzu se dedica a realizar el refugio.**

Kakuzu: ese idiota… siempre me pone en lios… bueno .. será mejor que haga el fuego y el hogar… además ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien desvie la vista por una chica?... en especial como konan… una persona inteligente, sincera, sensible y gentil, una persona que tal vez no sea adecuada para akatsuki, sin embargo cubre las necesidades para estaorganizacion.

**-mientras kakuzu hacia su trabajo.. hidan se encargaba de buscar comida.**

Hidan: _(suspiro)_ haaa….. no hay nada para comer _( mientras camina)_… creo que hoy el menú será vegetariano….._( hasta que algo lo sorprende).. _¡haa!... un conejo _( en voz baja, se esconde detrás de un árbol)_….. "bien sera mejor que lo atrape y asi kakuzu estará orgulloso de mi " _(mientras hidan pensaba en tonterías, el conejito se había dado cuenta de que lo seguían, por lo que empieza a correr) _¡aaahhh!... maldito conejo no te vas a escapar de mi y de mis habilidades _(hidan lo empieza a corretear y el se enfoca tanto en el conejo que no se da cuenta de que acercaba una rama de su altura y choca con ella, lo que hace que se caiga y se le escapara el conejito). _¡ haaaaa.. mierda!.. se escapo el maldito conejo y ahora que are sin cena .. tsk… tendre que continuar con la búsqueda.

**-hidan va caminando buscando comida y se encuentra un lago en donde habían ranas de todo tipo.**

Hidan: genial!... ¡ gracias jashin-sama por esta ayuda!... bien será fácil esta caseria.._( hidan se acerca a las ranas y logra cazar a 2 de ellas, estas estas con una tinides de color amarillo con manchas negras)…_bien ya tengo la cena… kakuzu se orgullecera tanto de mi, además por que le encontré su comida favorita… bueno voy con el.

**-hidan se dirige hacia el campamento y le dice a kakuzu.**

Hidan: ¡ Kakuzu! _(emocionado)_

Kakuzu: ¿Qué quieres hidan?..._( le respondia mientras prendia la fogata con unos sellos tipo fuego parecidos al katon)_

Hidan: traje la cena… mira _(le muestra las ranas)_

**-kakuzu observa que las ranas que traía hidan no eran de color agradable.**

Kakuzu: ¡ idiota!... ni siquiera la cena puedes traer bien?

Hidan: ¿ hee? O_O .. por que dices eso

Kakuzu: esas ranas son venenosas… no se pueden comer, incluso la mas minima probada de ellas nos puede conllevar a la muerte.

Hidan: haaaaaaa … ˆ_ˆ… _(Avienta las ranas) _… bueno taje estas bolitas rojas.

Kakuzu: esas cosas son toxicas…. Bravo hidan .. gracias a tu nivel tan elevado de estupidez , no vamos a cenar esta noche.

Hidan: haaaa _(triste agachando la cabeza )_ … bueno ya que…. Ya me estaba saboreando unas anclas de rana.

Kakuzu: bien.. será mejor que descansemos.

**-mientras en konoha.. una vez terminada la cena, kakashi y konan se van a hacer una caminata.**

Kakashi: y bien konan… cual es tu objetivo he?

Konan: mi objetivo es recolectar información importante para una investigación.

Kakashi: ohhh…. Suena interesante… haaa.. por cierto y en donde pasaras la noche.

Konan: pues creo rentare una habitación

Kakashi: mira.. yo tengo un departamento vacio.. te lo puedo prestar.. solo para que duermas a gusto.

Konan:ok… muchas gracias kakashi

Kakashi: bien… creo que me paso a retirar.. oye mañana tienes ocupado el dia?

Konan: mm.. pues no.. no tengo planes.. creo que me quedare un par de días en esta aldea… ¿Por qué?.

Kakashi: _(sonrojado) _haaa… pues quería saber si querias ir conmigo.. a bueno .. a acompañarme a la academia, ya que doy clases ahí y quiero que nos compartas tus conocimientos o no se pasar el rato.

Konan: claro que si…. De todos modos no tengo nada que hacer _(sonríe)_

Kakashi: bien .. entonces nos vemos mañana a medio dia.. paso por ti ok.

Konan: ok.. bueno hasta mañana kakashi y gracias por todo … que descanses.

Kakashi: hasta mañana konan igualmente descansa.

**-ambos se dirigen a su destino… al llegar konan a su departamento.. instala sus pertenencias deacuerdo a su gusto.**

Konan: valla… esta muy bonito y muy acogedor este departamento… creo que me dare un baño.

**-konan se dirige al baño para prepara la ducha… mientras se llenaba la tina, ella comenzó a sacar del morral que traia una ropa adicional ya que la que tenia puesta esta mojada y consigo llevaba una toalla de baño y una que otras cosas de uso personal.. konan se comienza a quitar sus ropas que traia puesta hasta quedar solo en ropa interior… llegando al baño se mete a la bañera y posteriormente se quita el sobrante de ropa y comienza a darse y ducha y relajarse.**

Konan: haaa… que buen baño, tenia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan relajada, pero nunca había sentido la soledad, ya que pain siempre estaba conmigo "pain espero que estes bien … no sabes cuanto me preocupas y cuanto te amo… pero algún dia no muy lejano .. en cuanto terminemos esta misión te demostrare o intentare demostrar mi amor hacia ti"…

**-mientras el mizukage de la lluvia … que se encontraba sentado en un edificio de la aldea mencionada … mirando hacia el cielo.**

Pain: "konan… sinceramente nunca habai sentido soledad como ahora experimento, he sentido dolor, furia, rencor, pero gracias a ti nunca me falto un acompañante, nunca me había sentido solo, siempre te tenia ati a mi lado… he incluso podre pensar que te extraño, pero que estes bien.. y que el plan valla a la perfeccion… soo te puedo dedicar esta frase como ultimo …. DESCANSA BIEN MI ANGEL".

**-al terminar estas palabras pensadas por pain… el líder de akatsuki se dirige a descansar para comenzar otro dia… konan sale de la ducha … se pone sus ropas y al estar postrada en la cama sola… se comenta.**

Konan: " pain, tu angel como asi me llamas esta bien, no te preocupes .. el plan y yo estaremos bien … descansa mi dulce Dios".. _(cierra os ojos ista para dormir y al poco tiempo se queda profundamente dormida)._

LECTORES DE FANFICTION PUES AHORA SI… COMIENZAN LAS HOJAS EN BLANCO … POR EL MOMENTO ES TODO LO QUE TENGO DE ESTA INSIGNIFICANTE HISTORIA… OJALA Y LA DISFRUTEN, TAL Y COMO YO LA DISFRUTO AL COMPARTIRLA.. MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLO QUE DEDICAN TIEMPO A ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA .. COMO HE DICHO SIEMPRE… SI ES DE TU AGRADO COMENTALE POR FAS… Y SI NO TE GUSTO .. NO HAY BRONCA.. COMENTA TAMBIEN SI KIERES… ACEPTAMOS APORTACIONES PARA QUE ESTA HISTORA SIGA COMO TU MANDES…. RECUERDA … LA HISTORIA ES TUYA… COMPARTELA Y SI KIERES INVENTALE … CON GUSTO LO LEERE J .. GRACIAS POR TODO Y HASTA NUEVO AVISO.

ATT: VIVIRIBIS

PD…. GRACIAS

OJALA Y LES ESTE GUSTANDO ... DICULPAS SI LA HISTORIA ES MUY CORTA :)


End file.
